


Я вижу вас, современные ведьмы

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blair Witch - Freeform, Gen, Rake - Creepypasta, Rapist - Freeform, Revenge, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: Ведьмы живут среди нас и мстят. Мстят заслуженно.





	1. Заслуженно

  
_Я вижу вас, современные ведьмы_  
_Я пою вам песнь, сестры!_

_Перебирающие камешки у скоростных автострад_  
_Гадающие на кусочках штукатурки_  
_В заброшенных зданиях совершающие обряды_  
_Пьющие влагу с мха на стенах гаражей_  
_Читающие заклинания в ритме клаксонов автомобильных_  
_Сестры!_  
_Воспряньте, восстаньте!_  
_Хватайте свои амулеты из куриных косточек_  
_Раскиньте песок на бетонных плитах_  
_Соберите придорожных пыльных трав_  
_И_  
_Пойдемте со мной_  
_Ваша сила_  
_Сила города_  
_В ваших руках_  
_Забирайте руны из речной гальки_  
_Берите карты из журнальных вырезок и крестики из тополиных прутиков_  
_Идемте_  
_Забудьте про все про это_  
_Про дым про копоть про грязь_  
_Давайте сделаем свой собственный город!_  
_Без дыма без копоти без грязи_  
_Где не будет смысла прятаться и зелья хранить в подвалах_  
_Где ваши широкие юбки свободно взметнут пыль мостовых_  
_Где по вечерам мы с вами будем собираться на главной площади и все вместе петь славу богине_

_О Кали! О Лилит! О Фрейя! О Афина! О Шуб-Ниггурат, козлица с легионом младых, с тысячей ртов, покровительница отверженных!_

_О каждая забытая и отверженная!_  
_О чудеса каждый день свершающие:_  
_Невредимыми добирающиеся до дома_  
_Разрывающие болезненные отношения_  
_Находящие в себе силы уйти_  
_Находящие в себе силы проснуться_  
_Создающие в себе чудо жизни_  
_Обдуманно отказывающиеся от создания_  
_Сильные, слабые, высокие, низкие_  
_Разнообразные_  
_О богини! о ведьмы!_  
_Слушайте мою песнь_  
_Внемлите_  
_Пейте воду из рек_  
_Трудитесь_  
_И будьте_

_СВОБОДНЫМИ!_

_Вместе мы непобедимы._  


 

 

На Углеград медленно опускались волны жара и солнечного света. Июль парил безоблачным небом и пылью, щадя уставших горожан лишь возле реки и вновь зверея на широких пустынных улицах.

Горячий ветер лениво гонял по тротуарам пыль и мусор. Стекла домов серели и блекли на солнце.

Говорящая беззвучно шагнула в просвет между гаражами, прошла несколько шагов по битому стеклу и спутанной траве и замерла, прислушиваясь. Кругом было тихо, не шелестели даже деревья, будто утомленные жарой.

– Вот и славно, – прошептала девушка и цокнула языком. – Не приходи, не мешай.

Постояв еще секунду, она в два шага вышла из просвета к узкой дорожке, пролегавшей между рядом гаражей и невысокой бетонной стеной. Гаражные спины, нагретые на солнце, пыхали жаром, стоя ровно и смирно, словно верная стража.

Подняв с земли несколько тополиных прутиков, Говорящая зажала их между большим и указательным пальцами и серьезно спросила:

– Будете моими?

Прутики тихонько завибрировали в ответ, и средний будто бы наполнился внутренним светом. Говорящая кивнула и, отбросив остальные, крепко сжала его в кулаке.

Оглядевшись, она нашла участок вытоптанной земли с жирной песчаной пылью и опустилась перед ним на колени.

– Чтобы было неповадно распускать руки…

Помахав для верности прутиком в воздухе и послушав его тонкий звон, она прицелилась и одним взмахом начертила в пыли равносторонний треугольник. Потом покачала головой и дорисовала в его центре маленький кружок. Еще один, побольше, пересек все три стороны фигуры, а третий, последний, замкнул собой вершины.

– Так же и тебе замкнуться, и жизни твоей замкнуться, и телу твоему замкнуться, и всем преградам на твоем пути сомкнуться…

На последнем слове линии в пыли, казалось, засветились и стали излучать легкое розовое тепло.

Говорящая немного полюбовалась своей работой и, подобрав подол балахона-сетки, вытащила из кармана темно-синих джинсов три круглых камешка.

– Первый – внутреннее закрывает, – прошептала она и положила камешек на контур самого маленького круга. – Второй – внешнее…

– Да ты ж посмотри на нее, опять здесь! Сучка малолетняя… Сколько раз я тебе говорил…

Говорящая в одно мгновение взвилась на ноги и развернулась лицом к одутловатому потному мужчине, вышедшему из-за гаражей. Из одежды на нем были только мятые трикотажные шорты, резинка которых с трудом держалась на огромном, поросшем седыми волосами животе. Медленно подняв покрытые красными пятнами руки, мужчина упер их в бедра и начал неторопливо, чувствуя себя хозяином положения, надвигаться на испуганную девушку.

– Сколько раз я тебе говорил, сопля: еще раз увижу, зажму прям тут и выдеру… И никто твоих криков не услышит, поняла?

На каждый шаг мужчины Говорящая делала два, стараясь ни на йоту не сокращать расстояние между ними.

– А, может, ты и сама хочешь? То-то шляешься тут постоянно… Хочешь, по глазам вижу… Так иди сюда, я тебе устрою…

Мужчина побагровел еще сильнее, а его маленькие глазки под тяжелыми веками загорелись азартом и предвкушением.

Говорящая почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха, точно грудная клетка сжалась в несколько раз. Руки и ноги вдруг стали неожиданно тяжелыми, будто пыль, на которой она рисовала, сквозь поры забилась под кожу.

Мужчина, все ускоряя шаг, раскинул руки, и контуры его тела засветились красно-оранжевым в лучах солнца. От его рук, паха и головы несло колючим острым жаром, словно из зева гигантской промышленной печи.

Говорящая почувствовала, как под ее черепом распухает что-то чужое, железное, стискивающее мозг, и ползет от висков все дальше вглубь, к затылку, к позвоночнику…

Один из амулетов на ее шее дернулся и пронзительно запищал. Этот тонкий тихий звук услышала только она одна, но железное внутри головы остановилось и начало медленно отступать. Мгновение – и Говорящая сорвалась с места и побежала что есть сил по узкой тропинке между гаражами и бетонной стеной, прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли сзади тяжелая мерзкая поступь.

Но мужчина не стал гнаться, знал, что не догонит, только плюнул вдогонку:

– Трусиха! Паскуда! Ведьма! И не появляйся здесь больше, если не хочешь отведать моего…

С разбегу врезавшись в море высокой сорной травы, Говорящая остановилась и перевела дух. Тянущиеся к небу вышки высоковольтных линий электропередач тихонько звенели, будто переговариваясь между собой.

– Вот гад! – на дрожащих ногах девушка дошла до бетонной плиты, усеянной пластмассовыми пульками и осколками стекла, и устало присела на край. – Я же почти закончила!..

Голова уже не болела, но во всем теле ощущалась слабость, точно после затяжной болезни. Говорящая подтянула колени к груди и нащупала привязанную лентой к подолу сетчатого балахона пластиковую вилку. Только вдавив острые зубцы в подушечку большого пальца, она почувствовала себя лучше.

В медленно опускающихся сумерках кто-то тихо и неприятно засмеялся.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, – Говорящая прислонилась лбом к коленям, стараясь спрятаться от всего мира. – Говорила Зернышко: не ходи одна. Надо было слушаться…

Старый узловатый тополь, стоящий невдалеке, укоризненно зашелестел листьями.

– Знаю, знаю, – недовольно буркнула девушка и выпустила из рук вилку. – Учиться и еще раз учиться, как завещал великий Ленин, а потом уже биться с чудищами. Поняла, поняла…

В воздухе что-то зашуршало, будто кто-то скомкал лист бумаги, вспыхнуло и стихло.

– Ладно, пойду-ка я домой…

Говорящая спрыгнула с плиты и только тут вспомнила, что, убегая, бросила тополиный прутик валяться в пыли. Досадливо поморщившись, она неопределенно дернула плечом и побрела в Планетарий. Домой.

 

Планетарием называли заброшенное здание на самой окраине Углеграда. Лет двадцать тому назад, когда город активно развивался, кому-то из сидящих наверху пришло в голову подарить углеградцам возможность познавать звездное небо. Деньги выделили, строительство началось… однако все изменилось, рухнуло, и «строящийся планетарий, будущая гордость Углеграда» стал Планетарием – обломком эпохи, окруженным разноцветными палатками стихийного рынка.

Говорящая, Зернышко и Верданди заняли весь второй этаж, прямо под плоской крышей, поросшей мхом. На первом и в подвале обосновались _другие_. Там было небезопасно. Однако второй был полностью в их распоряжении, защищенный договорами и магическими щитами, которые мягко вибрировали и невидимо светились, признавая ту, кто имела право войти 

 

Поднимаясь по крошащейся винтовой лестнице, Говорящая коснулась шеи и за шнурок выудила из висевшей на шее связки амулет, который сегодня спас ей жизнь. Этот винтик, поблескивающий цветами побежалости, еще давным-давно дала ей Зернышко со словами: «От наших исконных врагов». Надо обязательно сказать ей спасибо.

Оказавшись наверху, Говорящая сразу почувствовала теплое сияние подруг, исходящее из главной залы – огромной круглой комнаты, увенчанной куполом железных балок, не покрытых кровлей. В самом центре зала, на широком круглом постаменте сидела, переплетя по-турецки ноги, Верданди, а на галерее второго этажа, стоя ко входу спиной, что-то увлеченно рассматривала Зернышко.

– Больше не будешь ходить одна? – спросила Верданди, перебрасывая из руки в руку черный бархатный мешочек.

– Не буду, – насупившись, ответила Говорящая. Ее всегда немного раздражало, что с Верданди нельзя поделиться никакой новостью, она обо всем уже знает от карт и рун.

– Не обижайся, мы и сами по одиночке не ходим, – Зернышко поднялась на ноги и развернулась к Говорящей лицом. На ее светло-голубых джинсах остались пятна от земли и травы. В руках она держала стеклянную банку до середины наполненную камнями, черноземом и мхом.

– Да я не… – Говорящая досадливо махнула рукой и присела на постамент рядом с Верданди. – Просто так хотелось отомстить гаду… Он маленьким девочкам в трусы лезет… Урод.                                                  

Верданди отложила мешочек в сторону и улыбнулась. Ее светлые глаза, казалось, засверкали еще ярче на загорелом дочерна лице.

– Ну так… – она придвинулась ближе и взяла руки Говорящей в свои. – Отомстить можно и не выходя из дома.

– Святое дело, – Зернышко одним легким движением спрыгнула с галереи и, серьезно кивнув, тоже забралась на постамент.

– Садись как я, – Верданди отодвинулась чуть дальше, и все трое взялись за руки, образовав круг. – Помнишь его? Хорошо помнишь?

– Конечно, – Говорящая прикрыла глаза и вновь кожей ощутила лютый жар, исходящий от широко распахнутых рук и полускрытого животом паха.

– Вспомни всего его. Вспомни руки. Вспомни ноги. Лицо не надо. Лицо не имеет значения. Какой он?

– Красный. Весь. Изнутри и снаружи. Производит жар. Многорукий. Светится бледно-красным по контуру…

– Как мобы в шутерах… – хихикнула Зернышко.

– Ага, – Говорящая приоткрыла один глаз и улыбнулась. 

– Значит, сейчас мы будем охотиться на моба, – Верданди разомкнула круг и начала рыться в складках своего длинного полупрозрачного серого платья. – Обряды нельзя учить, обряды нужно придумывать, чувствовать. Магия изменчива…

– Ой, сейчас начнется! – Зернышко ласково улыбнулась и, азартно сощурившись, обхватила скрещенные ноги руками. – Давай уже, показывай…

Верданди укоризненно покачала бритой налысо головой и медленно начала выкладывать перед собой кресты из гвоздей, перекрученных проволокой, обрывки газет, стеклянные шарики, осколки фарфора, обкатанные водой стекляшки, веточки, нитки…

Говорящая вновь вспомнила про тополиную веточку, которую назвала своей, а потом бросила. Веточка говорила с ней, а она ее бросила. Плохо терять инструменты, очень плохо, будто часть себя…

– Смотри, – шепнула Верданди, и Говорящая отвлеклась от своих мыслей.

Прямо перед ней на пластиковой одноразовой тарелке покоился ворох газетных обрывков вперемешку с листьями, травой и кусочками штукатурки.

– Это все, – Верданди провела раскрытой ладонью над тарелкой, – прослойка между его телом и центром. Она производит жар.

– А центр? – Говорящая подалась вперед. В этом ворохе мусора она ясно различала своего врага, чувствовала его смрадное тяжелое дыхание и запах пота. Даже если бы ей не сказали, что за ритуал проводится сейчас, она бы все равно поняла сама, потому что Верданди уже _связала_ месиво травы и бумаги с конкретной человеческим существом.

– А центр выбери сама. Ты его знаешь лучше, – Верданди обвела рукой комнату, предлагая подруге поискать подходящий предмет, но Говорящая не задумываясь нашарила привязанную к сетчатому балахону пластиковую черную трубку, сдернула со шнурка и бросила на середину тарелки.

– Похож, – Зернышко хихикнула, но потом стала очень серьезной.

– Напряги все свои силы. Думай о нем.

Говорящая сосредоточилась и, скривившись от отвращения, вновь представила черный силуэт, заслоняющий солнце.

– Все горит, – Верданди чиркнула спичкой и аккуратно подожгла бумагу вокруг пластиковой трубки. Огонь занялся мгновенно и, болезненно-яркий в сумерках, тонко залепетал на разные голоса. – Горит, сгорает, сжигает, уносит…

Голос Верданди стал резким, она заговорила напевно и глухо, тихонько покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Следом за ней – и Зернышко, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Говорящей захотелось последовать их примеру, но тут голос откуда-то сбоку беззвучно предупредил: «Не нужно», и она послушалась. В конце концов, голоса никогда не врут.

– …и пламя от пламени возьми свое, возьми и выведи, возьми и выведи, возьми и выведи… – на последнем слове Верданди достала из поясной сумки помятую запотевшую бутылку и, медленно открутив крышку, начала лить воду на ярко горевшую бумагу.

У Говорящей мгновенно что-то сжалось внутри, потому что вода лилась как приговор, вода была настоящей, прямо сейчас она изнутри заливала тело этого чудовища, поглощала его суть и медленно, ужасно медленно убивала.

Точно так же медленно умирали от страха девочки в этих потных зловонных объятиях…

Огонь потух, и в полуоплавленной тарелке остались лишь комья пепла и оплавившаяся пластмасска, плавающая на поверхности грязно-серой воды.

– Вот и все, – Верданди отерла вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони и устало прикрыла глаза. – Одним монстром меньше.

– Отпразднуем? – Зернышко с улыбкой вскинула руки, но посмотрев на Говорящую осеклась. – Что?

– Надо проверить. Обязательно. Надо проверить. Я должна, – Говорящая спрыгнула с постамента и нервно заходила взад-вперед. – Не могу успокоиться. Вроде и чувствую, что он… но… – она в отчаянии стиснула правой рукой запястье левой.

– Все верно. Всегда нужно полагаться на факты, – Верданди тяжело спрыгнула с постамента и взяла то, что осталось от пластиковой тарелки. – Но завтра, все завтра. А сейчас нужно отдохнуть. Правильно?

– Правильно, – Говорящая нервно дернула головой и снова стиснула в руке вилку, привязанную к подолу балахона.

 

Ранним утром Говорящая уже баюкала в ладони брошенную вчера тополиную веточку и украдкой наблюдала за подъездом, около которого сияла белыми боками машина скорой. Медики неторопливо вынесли на носилках тело, накрытое простыней, и остались курить у открытых дверей, тихо о чем-то переговариваясь.

Весь подъезд был подернут черной пеленой, которая теперь медленно заползала внутрь машины, асфальт и ступеньки крыльца были залиты невидимой грязно-серой водой.

Говорящая улыбнулась, украдкой поцеловала щекочущую теплом веточку и танцующей походкой пошла вдоль длинного ряда обшарпанных гаражей к пустой пока что детской площадке.

 


	2. Ни на каком

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Весенняя" уборка и выявление врагинь. Небольшая интерлюдия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейк - это такой персонаж Крипипасты, который был придуман не так давно. Вы можете почитать о нем в интернете, но если вкратце: чудовище, которое пробирается в дома и жестоко убивает людей. Назван рейком (англ. rake - грабли), потому что имеет длинные когти на передних конечностях.  
> Однако я вдохновилась куда более интересным образом. Если вы введете на YouTube запрос, к примеру, "мистические существа, запечатленные на камеру", вам среди прочих обязательно выдаст видео с бледным человекоподобным существом, которое то ли лает, то ли хрюкает, и периодически кидается на людей (самое толковое, на мой взгляд, вот это, с 13:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3MLbw9gDPE&t=195s). Некоторые считают, что это и есть тот самый рейк. Ну что ж, кто я такая, чтобы спорить.

Сегодня Говорящая проснулась поздно. Всю прошлую ночь она ворочалась, перебирая в памяти события прошлой жизни – кошмара, из которого удалось вырваться.

В темноте по каменным стенам, увешанным сухими травами и незажженными гирляндами, плясали лица бывших знакомых, подруг, врагинь, родителей… Эта адская круговерть душила и не давала уснуть до самого утра, и даже запах полыни, собранной на школьном дворе, не отгонял кошмаров.

Было уже заполдень, когда Говорящая открыла глаза. Солнце стояло в зените, и через дыру в крыше прямые лучи отвесно падали на ветви дерева, растущего в комнате напротив.

Когда Говорящая только пришла в Планетарий, Верданди широким жестом обвела коридоры, ведущие из главной залы, и сказала: «Место, где будешь спать, выбирай любое». И Говорящая выбрала.

Долго ходила по комнатам и переходам, прислушиваясь к шепоту кирпичей и треску потоков энергии, а потом наткнулась на комнату, заросшую зеленью, и поселилась напротив.

Просыпаясь, она каждый день видела траву и мох, карабкающийся по бетонным сваям, сваленным в углу, и ветви кустарника, выглядывающие из дверного проема, и Дерево, еще тонкое, но сильное, стремящееся к свету – так похожее на нее саму.

Дерево еще не умело разговаривать, только смущенно шелестело, но Говорящая была терпелива. Она показывала ему засвеченные кадры собственных воспоминаний и сны. Ей хотелось, чтобы Дерево стало ее другом. И, кажется, оно было не против.

– Доброе утро, – хрипло сказала Говорящая и послала Дереву картинку: внутри ярко-желтой сферы кто-то машет рукой и улыбается, но кроме губ и раскрытой ладони ничего не разглядеть.

Дерево встрепенулось и замахало тонкими листиками в ответ. Говорящая кивнула и начала неспешно одеваться.

Верданди и Зернышко сидели бок о бок на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей в холл первого этажа, и казались какими-то необычайно тихими и сонными.

– Доброе утро! Хорошо спалось? – спросила Говорящая, и Зернышко тут же зашипела, приложив палец к губам.

– Что-то случилось? – Говорящая подошла ближе и присела на корточки за спинами подруг. Вместе с ними она уставилась в полумрак холла, но так ничего и не смогла рассмотреть, кроме теней, разгуливающих по стенам и потолку. Однако вряд ли опытные ведьмы так переполошились бы из-за обычных теней…

– Ты вчера во сколько легла? – почти не размыкая губ спросила Зернышко.

– Ну-у-у… – Говорящая задумалась. Часы она выкинула уже давным-давно и определяла время по чему-то внутреннему, массивно тикающему у пятого ребра. – Около четырех, наверное. А что?

– А, тогда ясно… – протянула Зернышко и замолчала на полминуты. Но как только Говорящая раскрыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, продолжила свистящим шепотом: – Около шести тут была такая свистопляска! Весь первый этаж ходуном ходил! И так уже третий раз за лунный цикл. Совсем _эти_ распоясались…

– «Эти» – это которые? – Говорящая попыталась вспомнить, рассказывали ли ей подруги о том, кто живет внизу, но не смогла. Да, она знала, что первый этаж занял кто-то таинственный и опасный, но кто это – не имела ни малейшего понятия.

– Рейки, – глухо ответила Верданди и указала куда-то вниз.

Там, в вязкой пыли, медленно ползло какое-то человекоподобное существо с невероятно бледной кожей.

Говорящая затаила дыхание. Больше всего это чудовище, рейк, напоминало худого обнаженного мужчину, передвигающегося на четвереньках. У него были обычные руки и ноги, спина и лысая голова, вот только лицо совершенно не напоминало человеческое. Глаза были круглыми, словно две тарелки, и черными – сплошной зрачок без радужки и белка. Нос обозначали только провалы ноздрей, а вокруг безгубого рта кожа была болезненно-красной и шелушащейся.

Внезапно существо издало какой-то жалобный звук, похожий одновременно на лай и хрюканье, и скрылось в одном из коридоров. Говорящая вздрогнула и резко повернулась к Верданди.

– Рейками становятся те, кто попадает к Ней…

– К… Ней? – Говорящая перевела взгляд на Зернышко.

– Она. Женщина, покрытая шерстью. Ты ее знаешь, – Зернышко серьезно кивнула и вновь отвела взгляд, словно они обсуждали что-то неприличное.

Говорящей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о ком речь.

Сны. Эта женщина приходила к ней во снах.

В самом последнем, который приснился ей в прошлое новолуние, она сидела на берегу реки на западной окраине Углеграда. Вокруг было тихо. Так тихо, как бывает только в середине осени, когда листья уже облетели, и сквозь ветви видно ярко-голубое небо, а воздух согрет последними теплыми лучами.

Откинувшись на спину, Говорящая разглядывала плывущие в вышине облака, краем глаза следя за красно-белым поплавком, покачивающимся на спокойной глади воды.

Внезапно она с ужасом осознала, что рядом кто-то есть.

С трудом подняв голову, она увидела Ее.

Не касаясь земли, Она шла по топкому берегу, а за ее спиной шлейфом тянулся белый плотный туман. Все ее тело, даже ладони и живот, видневшийся сквозь ткань полупрозрачного белого платья, было покрыто густой короткой шерстью, похожей на лошадиную.

Она подошла совсем близко, но ничего не сказала, только посмотрела на Говорящую, и та поняла, что ей нужно идти следом.

Они шли все дальше и дальше, в самую чащу леса, мимо голых деревьев и заброшенных дачных домиков. Воздух был прозрачным до звона, солнечные пятна играли на боках массивных валунов, а рыхлая земля будто впитывала в себе черные резкие тени.

Она привела ее в дом, где стены хранили молчание, и сказала спускаться в подвал, из земляных стен которого струились тонкие белесые корни, похожие на слабые тусклые детские волосы.

Незнакомый голос сказал Говорящей встать в угол, лицом к стене, и она послушалась.

Глядя на спрессованную землю, она услышала чьи-то крики за спиной, захотела обернуться, но не смогла и через мучительно долгое мгновение проснулась.

– Так значит… – Говорящая поняла, что так и не может сформулировать вопрос. «Так значит» что? Она злая? Она существует? Она…

– Мы не знаем, кто Она такая. Но люди уходят в леса и не возвращаются, – Верданди нахмурилась. – Вместо них приходят рейки.

– Мы не знаем, что она делает с ними, но… Они становятся вот такими, – Зернышко обвела рукой пустой коридор. – Теряют разум, способность говорить, жмутся по темным углам. Пожирают птиц и грызунов, на людей не нападают. Только делают вид, если те подходят слишком близко.

– Но почему?.. – Говорящая посмотрела на Верданди.

– Почему мы не остановим ее? Мы не можем, – Верданди развела руками. – Да и не хотим. Она забирает не всех, а только… сама увидишь. Пойдем.

– Куда?

– Вниз. К рейкам.

 

На первом этаже было пусто и тихо, словно в гробнице. Каждый шаг и вздох отдавались гулким эхом, и Говорящей хотелось вообще перестать дышать, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым звуком.

Потому что вокруг было страшно.

Страх витал в воздухе, полз по стенам и шептал что-то невразумительное. От этого шепота все вокруг казалось серым, неживым и беспомощным.

– Зачем… – начала Говорящая сиплым голосом и закашлялась. Громкий звук громом прозвучал в тишине. – Зачем мы идем сюда?

Верданди остановилась у пятна мха, беззвучно плачущего о чем-то.

– У нас с рейками был уговор: мы друг другу не мешаем. Они уговор нарушили. Значит, должны… – Верданди повернулась к Говорящей, но не успела закончить фразу, как вдруг из глубины коридора послышался уже знакомый звук, похожий на лай и хрюканье одновременно.

Подруги разом повернули головы и увидели невдалеке рейка, злобно и испуганно глядящего на них своими черными круглыми глазами.

Во всем облике этого странного чудовища крылась какая-то неправильность… И дело было не в плоском, лишенном даже намека на разум, лице. И не в ужасающе худых длинных конечностях. Нет… Проблема была в том, что рейк был абсолютно полым _изнутри_. Его выскоблили, словно деревянную чашку, и в центре его тела не было никакого стержня, только пустая яма с потеками черноты по краям.

Так вот, что Она делает с ними…

Говорящая представила, как женщина, покрытая шерстью, берет черноту и выдавливает из тела человека по капле, пока внутри него не останется никакой гадости. Закончив, Она отправляет их восвояси, гулять, собирая свет.

Однако скрываемая чернотой трусость не дает им заполнить пустоту, поэтому они так и остаются рейками – тварями, живущими в темноте, прячущимися по канализациям и подвалам.

Говорящая уже повернулась к Верданди, чтобы рассказать о том, что увидела, но тут рейк снова залаял-захрюкал и побежал прямо на них.

Верданди и Зернышко не шелохнулись. Они спокойно ждали, глядя, как на них несется чудовище, и Говорящей стало стыдно, что она сама инстинктивно сделала пару шагов назад.

Рейк был все ближе и ближе, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он прыгнет, чтобы разорвать кого-нибудь из них, однако неожиданно в окружающем пространстве что-то изменилось, и он замер как вкопанный.

 Секунду спустя Говорящая услышала, как из спины Верданди растет что-то сильное, ширящееся, нестерпимо золотое и, изгибаясь, тянется к рейку, проникает в самую его глубь. Оно ощупывало пустую телесную оболочку снаружи и изнутри, кралось по венам и сосудам, обвивало мышцы.

Неожиданно Верданди заговорила глухим монотонным голосом:

– Ро рейт ревит по, ро рейт ревит по, ро рейт ревит по…

При самых первых звуках рейк поник и обмяк, подчиняясь невообразимому золоту вокруг и внутри себя.

Как только Верданди замолчала, он вздрогнул и, точно побитая собака, побрел прочь не оборачиваясь.

– О! Первый готов! – впервые за этот день Зернышко заговорила со всей своей обычной энергией и жизнерадостностью.

Витающий в воздухе страх тоже поник и побледнел, забормотал что-то невнятное и начал потихоньку впитываться в стены, пытаясь избежать участи удалившегося чудовища.

– На каком языке ты говорила? – тихо спросила Говорящая у Верданди. Ей хотелось узнать и про то, что росло из спины, и про то, что она сделала с рейком, но первым на ум пришел именно этот вопрос.

– Ни на каком, – Верданди потянулась и поправила платье, вечно сползающее на одно плечо. – В заклинаниях важен не смысл слов, а колебания воздуха. Физика, – она развела руками и улыбнулась. – Вселенной недосуг учить латынь или греческий, ей важны звуки. Магия появилась задолго до любых известных нам языков.

Говорящая усмехнулась и кивнула.

Им понадобилось еще около двух часов, чтобы отловить всех рейков, прячущихся в самых разных углах группами и поодиночке. Кем-то из них занималась Верданди, кем-то – Зернышко (она усаживалась на землю, и все вокруг начинало дрожать, даже зубы, как крепко ни стискивай челюсти), но все отправлялись в одно место: в огромный черный подвал без окон.

Когда последний рейк скрылся в кромешной темноте, Зернышко облегченно вздохнула и захлопнула массивную железную дверь.

– Вот теперь пускай куролесят, сколько хотят! Мы их больше не услышим.

– А кто теперь будет вместо них? – Говорящая огляделась и поняла, что без рейков первый этаж стал куда более дружелюбным, даже стены посветлели, сбросив серую патину застоявшегося ужаса.

– Пока что не знаю, – Верданди поддела носком ботинка камешек и ловко загнала его в какую-то дыру в полу. Камешек упал с громким гулким стуком, и снизу раздался едва слышимый вой. – Может быть, откроем здесь портал в астральные измерения, а, может быть… Ладно, шучу. Пусть пока что постоит бесхозным.

– Да, пусть стоит… – задумчиво пробормотала Говорящая.

Она уже хотела было пойти за подругами наверх, как вдруг услышала, что ее кто-то зовет. Обернувшись, она увидела черный женский силуэт на фоне далекого панорамного окна. Казалось, что кто-то стоит снаружи и машет рукой, подзывая подойти ближе

Говорящая не двинулась с места. Она мгновенно узнала кто это.

Женщина, поросшая лошадиной шерстью, нашла ее в реальности.  

**Author's Note:**

> Я поленилась выдумывать свою собственную географию, а потому взяла уже существующую. К сожалению, не все места, которые я описывала, сфотографированы автомобилями Гугла, однако снимки со спутников я все же могу вам показать.
> 
> Гаражи, поле сорной травы и дерево, которое укоризненно шелестело ветвями: https://pp.vk.me/c836622/v836622262/25e75/a-Ysm24nKiM.jpg
> 
> Планетарий: https://pp.vk.me/c836622/v836622262/25e61/l_jkFOWokRg.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c836622/v836622262/25e58/GJaHD1980i4.jpg
> 
> Подъезд и детская площадка вдалеке: https://pp.vk.me/c836622/v836622262/25e6b/AnVNvraZ5A8.jpg


End file.
